This invention relates to processes for preparing fruit juice beverages containing solid matter such as pulp materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to fruit juice beverages containing solid matter which can be served and sold in cups dispensed by vending machines and to a process for producing the beverages.
Heretofore, a fruit juice beverage containing solid matter could not be sold by means of a cup dispensing type vending machine. The reasons for this has been as follows.
The cup dispensing type vending machine (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a dispenser) has a flow quantity control means or metering means generally comprising a cylinder and a piston therein and operating to regulate the quantity of each cupful serving of the beverage dispensed. When a fruit juice beverage containing solid matter is introduced into this flow quantity control means, the solid matter in some instances accumulates in the flow quantity control means or clogs the space between the cylinder and piston of the flow quantity control means, which thereby cannot be accurately operated.
Accordingly, it has been impossible to sell via a dispenser fruit juice containing solid matter when the fruit has been squeezed in a natural state unless the solid matter is previously removed by filtering or treating it with an enzyme. However, fruit juice from which solid matter has been removed has a drawback in that it lacks a natural flavor and mouth feel. Accordingly, there has been a demand for fruit juice beverages containing solid matter which can be sold in cups via a dispenser.
We have carried out studies directed toward the sale of fruit juice beverages containing solid matter in cups via a dispenser by improving the flow quantity control means. However, the maximum dimension (longitudinal dimension) of the particles of the solid matter such as pulp materials contained in fruit juice beverages is as large as several centimeters, and, therefore, even if the flow quantity control means is considerably improved, it is not possible to sell such fruit juice beverages via a dispenser unless the fruit juice beverages per se are improved.